<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unveil·中【🚗部分】 by ccchantey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699183">Unveil·中【🚗部分】</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey'>ccchantey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KinKi Kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>会有多少人看漏这段呢</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unveil·中【🚗部分】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>·</p><p>“你有和他…做过吗……”</p><p>黑色的床单上，一具玲珑的躯体被困在一个精壮的怀抱里，棕色的长卷发散落，左肩那颗痣生的狡猾，堂本光一的眼睛总是不自觉就瞥过去。</p><p>“没有…我只是他名义上的伴侣，做那些他亲子女不愿动手的脏活累活而已…”</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一莫得感到一阵舒心，温暖干燥的手掌抚上对方的头顶轻轻摩挲。轻巧的动作却像是有无穷的吸引力，堂本刚侧着脑袋蹭啊蹭，呼吸起伏越来越大，被惊吓镇压的酒劲也卷土重来。</p><p> </p><p>喘息和心跳声交织成错乱的擂鼓，欲望翻滚着在体内呼啸，一道无形的闸门被打开，热血冲出心脏，狠狠地撞进大脑。</p><p>光是看着身下躺着的人，堂本光一的欲望就硬到不行。</p><p>难道他不知道自己有多美吗？</p><p>皎月勾勒出曼妙的曲线，从肩头，腰身，到修长的双腿，每一处的弧度都是最完美的，偏偏下颌线又锋利，柔美之中透着坚强，像寒冬腊月的早晨，最后落在梅花上的那层新雪，让人忍不住想抚摸，却又怕冻了自己的手。</p><p>堂本光一盯着他，血液一股股冲至下腹，腿间硬得发疼。</p><p>“放心，我会很温柔的…”</p><p> </p><p>两人鼻间的一方空气被熏出酒香来，柔软湿润的唇裹挟着眷恋冲进对方的口腔。他将堂本刚锁在怀里，深深地吮吻，坏心眼地不给他喘气的机会，感受他轻轻拍打自己胸膛的抗议，和动物幼崽般的嘤咛。</p><p>酒不醉人，人醉人。他醉了，他的小猎物也醉了，软绵绵的，可以任自己摆布。</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚环住他的脖子，主动加深这个吻。陷入情欲的堂本刚身子暖暖的，软乎乎的，还有他身上那股好闻的味道似乎也变得更香，堂本光一的心情都变好了。</p><p>那香味弥漫着，似有还无，堂本光一随便大呼一口气都能吹散，但安静下来没人打扰，它又会从堂本刚身上冒出来。</p><p>胯骨向前挺送，他一边嗅着堂本刚的香气，一手伸进对方宽大的T恤里抚摸。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么会选这套衣服？”</p><p>粗糙的掌心恶作剧般描摹着身体的曲线，堂本刚觉得痒，笑得花枝乱颤，两条腿抬了起来，顺势就勾上了对方的腰。</p><p>“因为不敢穿其他的衣服，怕万一弄脏了。”</p><p>“你们有钱人家不都是大手大脚的吗。”</p><p>堂本光一说着扒掉了堂本刚的内裤，握住对方的分身套弄起来。警察的手掌皮肤并不细腻，几下就刺激得堂本刚啊啊娇喘。</p><p>“刚才…唔…你看过我的脚了……大，大吗？”</p><p>“脚不大，我看这胸倒是挺大。”</p><p>“啊——”</p><p>宽大到有些变形的T恤被直接撩了起来，堂本光一的舌尖立刻包裹住胸前的红点，像嘬吸管一样吮吸，奇妙的快感发散开，没有其它依靠堂本刚只能抱住他的头，身体不断颤抖着，在对方手中释放了出来。</p><p> </p><p>“你不是喜欢我的蝴蝶骨吗？”</p><p>似乎是对刚才的反应很满意，堂本光一将堂本刚抱起来坐在身上，又献殷勤般拉着对方的手臂架在他肩上向后扯：“现在是属于你的，随便摸吧。”</p><p>堂本刚不知道堂本光一安的什么心，但送来眼前的肉哪有不吃的道理。他倾身向前，坐在对方腿上，自然也高出对方一截。警察叔叔光裸的上半身看起来健壮可靠，饱满的肌肉在放松状态下是柔软的，光滑的，堂本刚摸来摸去，爱不释手。</p><p>漂亮的蝴蝶骨随着手臂动作的变化而起伏，一举一动都贲张有力，好像一只猎豹，一只准备捕食的猫，积蓄着力量，等待那一刻释放。</p><p>不用说，今晚他的猎物，就是自己。</p><p> </p><p>“唔…疼——”</p><p>专注于欣赏觊觎一晚的蝴蝶骨，胸口被再次咬住时堂本刚才明白了这个体位的深意。高度差恰好将柔软的一团送进对方口中，堂本光一抬头看他，眼底狡黠似狐狸。</p><p>他笑着拍打对方的肩——毕竟猎物不反抗一下的话，就是愚不可及的食物了。</p><p> </p><p>两道身影在床上纠缠，进入时两只手十指相扣，堂本光一观察着堂本刚眉头的卷舒，贴心地配合他律动。等到强烈的异物感消失，空虚的体内需要更大的动作填满，他才慢慢地大开大合。</p><p>晶莹的泪水被撞飞，堂本刚坐在对方怀里无法动弹，那粗大的凶器在后穴进出，舒服地他一句话也说不出来。娇喘和呻吟从堂本光一头顶铺天盖地地洒下来，一声声叫得他更硬了。</p><p>他将堂本刚的头按向自己，幽幽的香气再次包裹住他，像月光下静谧的花园，神秘而浓郁。意识向未知的深渊跌落，双臂像是要把他嵌入身体永不分离般箍住。堂本刚也热烈地回吻他，空气在唇舌纠缠之中被一寸寸烧化。</p><p>他加速顶弄，深入浅出了不知多少下，抱着堂本刚深深地射了进去，快感流遍全身上下，连心底都乐出花。</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚的下身一塌糊涂，各种液体混杂，体内的家伙似乎还有东山再起之势，他小心翼翼地问能不能去洗一下，堂本光一变抱着他去了浴室。单纯的清洗，在手指故意的勾弄之下又变成了急切宣泄的欲望。</p><p>一晚上堂本刚被抱着要了好几次，直到什么也交代不出来，哭唧唧地撒娇，堂本光一才放过他。</p><p> </p><p>“看你下次还敢不敢袭警，哼。”</p><p>堂本光一亲了亲被他吻到红肿的三角小嘴，心满意足地睡了过去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>